Song Inspired Fics
by sheerio4ever
Summary: Short fics inspired by songs about the PJO/HoO characters. Sweet, Happy, Sad, Angst, Humor, ect. Open for requests. Chapter One: Safe and Sound - Capital Cities.
1. Safe & Sound

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson / Heroes of Olympus. **

**A/N: Okay, so this is going to be a collection of oneshots inspired by songs and song lyrics. Feel free to request a story for a song, even if I haven't heard of it, I'll look it up and listen to it. I'll do any canon couple, maybe even a few not-so-canon ones :) **

**Safe & Sound - Capital Cities. {Percabeth} **

As soon as this war was over, and it would be over, and they would survive, and he and Annabeth would be together and have a happily ever after, Percy wanted to travel the world. With Annabeth at his side of course. He could pick a random country, and she would be able to pick out all the highlights and amazing things that the country held that they could visit. It would be really romantic and couple-y, something that the pair hadn't had much experience with because of the wars and trouble that came from prophecies that liked to disrupt their normal lives...

He remembered when they had held the sky up, the streak of gray that they had had in their hair has a souvenir. It was funny, the sky had nearly been falling down, nearly been crushing them, but still, right now, they were safe and sound. Well... they were safe from the sky collapsing in on them anyway, maybe not so safe from an evil mother nature who wanted to destroy them all...

He wanted to take Annabeth out for dinner - a proper dinner, something that his mother would gush over, and complain to Paul that Percy was so grown-up and in love. They could have wine, and... and... spaghetti... or whatever they wanted! Blue cupcakes for example! And afterwards they could go down to the river and Percy could try and manipulate the water to do his will. Just like he had done to Clarisse when he had first come to camp and been claimed... He could retell the story for a laugh about old times...

Annabeth was his lucky charm... well, really she just came up with good plans to get out of awkward situations before they got crushed... And she was still beautiful to Percy, even when she wasn't smiling, or when she was frowning about some difficult piece of a puzzle that she would eventually come to solve.

When this war was over, they could have a normal life, hopefully no more wars for them, and they could be happy and safe and sound.

He remembered before he got kidnapped by Hera, with his memories erased, he had stood at the beach, and created a big tidal wave, scaring all the newbies at Camp Half-Blood who didn't know yet that there was a son of Poseidon in the water messing with their heads. Annabeth had stood at the side, and when all the new half-bloods had run, she looked at Percy, hand on her hips, and shook her head with a smile on her lips.

He knew that he would always love Annabeth Chase, whether he was standing beside her in the battle field, making out when they were supposed to be planning on the Argo II, or six feet under the ground, dead. She was the one for him.

And in this upcoming war, he would do all he could, even sacrifice himself, to keep her safe and sound.

**A/N: I know it's short, but short is sweet! Don't forget to leave a review or PM if you want to request something!**


	2. Welcome To My Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson / Heroes of Olympus. **

**A/N: Sorry that I took so long to update, I was just so busy and didn't really feel any inspiration. **

**Also, Blood of Olympus was amazing *sobs* **

**This chapter is for ritz (guest) **

**Welcome to my Life - Simple Plan {Nico} **

Nico had always felt out of place in Camp Half-Blood, and nobody really enjoyed his presence apart from Hazel at Camp Jupiter. Most people were nervous and jumpy around him, and tried to stay as far away from him as humanly possible. Nobody understood what his "deal" was. But how could they? Their mother hadn't died, they hadn't been stuck in the Lotus Casino for so many years that they didn't know anything about the modern world, they hadn't lost their sister to the Hunters, and then lost her permanently anyway to death, they didn't have an awful stepmother, they didn't go through Hell and back only to be trapped in a jar, to be in love with someone who could never possible be theirs, to almost dissolve with shadows. No, they couldn't possible understand.

Nico thought of the many times that he thought that he couldn't face the possibility of another painful day, not that suicide would actually help, being the Son of Hades and all. Hades would be delighted that Nico had decided to join him permanently - he had a place in the castle prepared for him and all last time Nico had heard. Probably decorated with the skulls of monks.

Nico would have loved to be someone else. A normal, non-demigod person. Who wasn't gay. Who wasn't a loner. Who other people didn't find repulsive, or sorry for. Nico was sick of feeling so left out, unable to find anyone who understood him, and as he watched his fellow campers, he felt depression settle in under his bones. He wanted to join in with the campfire, and join a team in capture the flag. Hey, he'd even settle for singing with the Apollo group. If only people liked him... and if only he liked them.

Nico, as a general rule to himself, hated people. They were all smiles, whether fake or genuine, and always telling lies. "It'll be alright," was enough to make Nico snort with amusement. It was never alright. They said that they understood his grief, his pain, but how could they? They had never experienced anything like it. He had killed a man with his anger and pain, could they? They had never been let down, like when Percy _promised _to take care of Bianca, but she ended up dead anyway, and then she opted to be reborn so that Nico would never see her again.

Nobody would ever understand him it seemed, but he soon figured out that there were people out there that could make him happy.

Like a certain Son of Apollo, who could make Nico do anything really because of "Doctor's orders."

**A/N: If you have any requests, don't hesitate to send them in. **


End file.
